


Latitude

by ladyjax



Series: Borderlands [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Porn Battle Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek attends one of Aaron's business meetings for the first time.  Aaron has some feelings about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle Amnesty Golden Oldies Challenge.

Aaron narrowed his eyes slightly at the four men at the other end of the table. This meeting had gone on longer than he wanted and it was due to the machinations of his so-called colleagues.

He would have much rather deal with some of the older men who had been his father’s contemporaries rather than these young fools who had been sent in their stead. They weren’t stupid but they were definitely slow, especially if they didn’t realize how much danger they were in if they were trying to screw him on this deal. Aaron chanced a look at Dave on his left and saw his own thoughts reflected there.

A light tap on the door and his secretary walked in, leaning down to whisper in his ear. Aaron’s lips twitched slightly and he nodded at her. “Send him in.”

The energy in the room shifted when Derek walked into the room. The suit, charcoal grey paired with a bright white shirt and muted tie, had been made especially for him by an exclusive clothier in the district. Though they had argued about the cost, Derek finally relented when he saw the heat in Aaron’s eyes after he put it on for the first time. With his neatly trimmed goatee and freshly shaved head, Derek projected deadly confidence. He slid a folder in front of Aaron then kissed his cheek before taking his seat. The small show of affection did not go unnoticed as two of the four screwed up the faces in disgust. The other two looked on speculatively. 

“I realize that most of you haven’t met my husband, Derek Morgan,” Aaron said, a touch of arrogance in his tone. The scent of Derek’s cologne immediately made him hard. “Derek, I’d like you to meet Benjamin Fillipi, Thomas Spiro, Eugene Peterson and Jason Durant.”

“The principals in the club deal,” Derek said lazily. He tapped a finger against his lips. “Gentlemen.”

“I’d heard you’d turned fag, Hotchner,” Benjamin sneered. “Didn’t think I’d ever believe it. And for a Fed, no less.”

If they had expected some sort of angry outburst as a response, they were sorely disappointed. Aaron’s eyes hardened even as he smiled. He flipped the folder open and briefly scanned the documents before passing the folder over to Dave. 

“Which one of you is going to own up to trying to use substandard products and unskilled labor on this?” Derek asked mildly.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Thomas sputtered. He looked at the other men with him. “Do you?”

“Fuck him,” Benjamin shot back. “Only reason why we’re in this room is because high and mighty Aaron Hotchner asked for a meet. The project is on schedule and under budget.”

“That’s not what these figures show,” Dave interjected. “Plus the sworn statements from some of the workers tell a different story.” 

Derek got up from the table and walked to the other end. “One of the good things about me being a former Fed: if I see something wrong, I investigate.” All four men turned to face him. “And considering you’re messing with Aaron’s interests, it’s my job to handle it.”

The file Derek had presented to Aaron didn’t lie but Fillipi was too stupid to brazen it out. In the moment he was surging out of his seat to take a swing at Derek, Derek had blocked his arm, hit him in the gut then flipped him around to slam him on the table top. As he held the squirming thug face down on the table, Derek looked at the three calmly and asked, “Something to add?”

Jason and Eugene looked at Benjamin in disgust. “He said he could handle his part but we both had our doubts,” Jason said. “If you give us some time, we can clean this up.” 

Derek looked back up the length of the table to see Aaron and Dave both on their feet. Aaron gave a slight nod and Derek let Benjamin up. “Get out,” Aaron said shortly. 

Benjamin straightened his coat and stormed out, Thomas on his heels. Jason and Eugene both stopped to speak with Aaron and shake his hand. “I’ll make sure everyone gets to where they need to be,” Dave said. “You two can head on home.”

Aaron held on until Dave was gone. Once the door closed, he walked towards his husband slowly. “That was…”

“Effective?” Derek asked as he unbuttoned then slid out of his jacket. He hung it on the back of a chair. “I wanted to make sure they knew we meant business.”

Aaron stopped in front of Derek, reached out and caught the other man’s tie. Tugging him close, he ran his nose over Derek’s neck and lightly bit him. “I was this close to telling them all to get out so I could fuck you on this table,” Aaron breathed. “You’re wearing my cologne.”

“Couldn’t find mine this morning,” Derek said with a groan. Aaron nipped him again.

“Tease.” 

Derek’s hands found Aaron’s hips and pulled him tight. “If I’d known you’d be this hot and bothered I would have shown up sooner.”

Hungry mouths met and devoured one another. Aaron released Derek’s tie in favor of getting his belt open and his pants down. Derek bit back a shout when Aaron’s warm hand closed around his already hard cock and started to stroke.

“There are consequences for teasing,” Aaron growled and dropped to his knees.

“I didn’t...I wasn’t...shit,” Derek hissed as Aaron took him down his throat. “Yes, fuck, _Aaron_.” 

His last thought was that he was glad he had an extra set of clothes in the car.


End file.
